Hans - Before and After Frozen
by izabela.joana
Summary: And if Hans were evil because of a curse? And to break this curse depended on a girl? And if the girl was none other than the twin sister of Hans? . "Hans and I have nine years On the one hand it is good to have a twin brother, even more so that Hans is a person LOVE: all helpful, intelligent and SUPER fun; He is my brother and I will do everything for him.
1. Chapter 1

The Queen Carolyn was looking forward to that day, the day when the doctor said the kingdom she would give birth to twins. That would be the thirteenth time that would make the delivery and this time fueled hopes that finally came to him a girl, who will call Annabeth Grace.

The whole kingdom was celebrating and the castle was hastily preparing for the arrival of babies. Older children of the queen had to stay in their rooms all day and only then would come the babies were born.

It was dawn when ace 2:07 am to twins born: Hans Grace and Annabeth. One red and the other a blonde.


	2. My Twin Brother have a secret!

The Queen Carolyn was looking forward to that day, the day when the doctor said the kingdom she would give birth to twins. That would be the thirteenth time that would make the delivery and this time fueled hopes that finally came to him a girl, who will call Annabeth Grace.

The whole kingdom was celebrating and the castle was hastily preparing for the arrival of babies. Older children of the queen had to stay in their rooms all day and only then would come the babies were born.

It was dawn when ace 2:07 am to twins born: Hans Grace and Annabeth. One red and the other a blonde.

 **Chapter 2**

POV (Point of View) Annabeth

Hans and I have nine years. On the one hand it is good to have a twin, even more by the Hans is a person LOVE: very helpful, intelligent and SUPER fun; It may seem strange, but sometimes I feel as if there were Hans and me and nobody else (or Klaus or Franklin, which are the oldest of our brethren). On the other hand is bad know I'm the only girl among thirteen children (Hans is by claiming to be five minutes and four seconds older than me).

Blond hair, my eyes are brown as the Hans and I LOVE the clothes I wear because they all have the kingdom symbol on the collar (usually represented in the men's trousers or on the labels of my dresses and mother).

As yet we are children, we do not have so many obligations and responsibilities as our brothers, but at least we can have fun and play all day without worrying about what happens to our a hot summer day, we were both in our " private beach "in front of the castle where we lived, sit on the rocks and while I was with my shoes he was barefoot.

Tired of being on the rocks, I got up fixing her dress and started walking barefoot in the wet sand. Hans watched the scene, attentive. I knew from the way he looked at me was tempted to walk beside me. Our little moment of fun was interrupted when Jacob and Kevin - two brothers - were to us on white horses. While Jacob had dark hair, blue eyes INCREDIBLY beautiful, Kevin had the same features, but her hair was brown. The two had respectively 17 and 19 years. But even appearing to be concerned about something, but still not descended from horses.

\- Children, our father requests your presence in his office right now. - Kevin said.

\- What happened? - Hans asked, coming out from the top of the stone. Apparently, he was so worried about me.

\- There's no way to say here now. And only our father knows what it is.

Curious and worried (as Hans) rode on the back just in front of our brothers towards the gates of the castle.

\- I think we all are here. - Said Dad, King Keith. - Well, I have been communicating them will travel ... - I did not pay more attention to what he said after talking will travel. - For he unfortunately died. - Hold that died I wondered how I heard Dad say the last three words?. Hans looked at in the hope that he knew who had passed away, and the expression on his face I realized that even he had no idea who the deceased. - Everyone can withdraw and return to their jobs, the less you Hans.

While some of our brothers left the office giggling evil to Hans that only I should have listened. At that time he gave desire to leave up to each of them for acting that way about my twin brother.

Hours later when it was night already, I hear a knock on the door of my room and allowed to enter. That person was Hans and he was crying. Automatically I jumped out of bed and ran over to him to know what it was. His shirt was sloppy form and try adjusts it for him, Hans cried out in pain and then frightened put off their outer clothes to know what was hurting him and then I saw: There were five marks of a very strong red on his back . At first I was shocked and not knowing how to act, but do not know how, but I managed to summon the strength to ask how those marks had arisen there.

\- Promise you will not tell anyone? - I nodded, anxious to know what had happened. - It was Dad. - Cover the mouth of astonishment. Like Dad, a man so gentle and kind - at least to me - could you do that with Hans, a boy of only nine years?

\- Why did you do it? - I managed to say.

\- Do not be afraid. - He said through his constant groans of pain. He approached the fireplace in my room - and did something I had never seen him do before: drew one glove - took a piece of wood and put it in the fireplace. Then I saw something that left me flabbergasted: A fireball appeared in his hand and headed toward the piece of wood in the fireplace, which gradually became gray.

\- How did you do that, Hans? - I asked still gaping.

\- I do not know, because I just do. - And like I'd just do the silliest question in the world. Realizing my misunderstanding, he added. - Annabeth Honestly, I do not know how it came about, just know that I can do this as long as I can remember and early also got a little scared just like you.

I hugged him carefully not to hit his wounds.

\- But that does not explain why Daddy hurt you.

\- From time to time he whips me. And in a time where does this, he yells at me and calls me "aberration". - I hugged him even stronger after that.

\- No need to be afraid. I'll be here to protect you from him. Hans is a promise. - He returned the hug.

\- I love Anna. - "Anna" has always been the way he called me.

\- I love you too H.

 **Chapter 3**

That night, insists Hans sleep (it turned out to lie on the floor right next to my bed) in my room after what had just show me and we both talked late into the night while sleeping (and yawns) gave no signal . Then, still half curious about the Hans will fire powers, I asked:

\- Who else knows besides the daddy? - I asked, waiting for your reply.

\- All our brothers and mother. - I was kind of angry to know that I was excluded from the rollaway secrets. - But now all our brothers know and no one can realize that you also know it can not be anything happens to me or worse: with you.

\- What do you think they would do with me, Hans?

\- Perhaps the same they do to me. But I do not want to think about it.

\- Even if I was punished, I'd rather take 10 whipped back to let you suffer.

He took my hand, which made me open a huge smile. And despite the cold freezer outside, Hans's hand was hot, so I felt comforted, safe and secure in that room just to be next to him.

\- And I would never let them do that to you, Annabeth. - He yawned and turned to lie on the side. - Good night Ann.

\- Good evening H.

We wake up in the morning with an unusual scene: Mom was opening the curtains of my room. Hard were my eyes get used to the glare that made the room account. I had to suppress a laugh when she turned to me and saw Hans on the floor.

\- What does this mean Annabeth? Hans you happen to have no room or bed to be able to spend the night? - She asked, putting her hands on her hips in the same way they did when she flagrava in doing antics in and around the castle.

\- Hans could not sleep and then came to sleep with me. - I was hoping that at least to convince, which apparently did not occur. Hans got up and ran from the room leaving me alone to face our mother. Traitor. I stared at the door as he passed through my head a thousand and one ways to get back at Hans when she saw him again.

\- Come on girl, we still have a kingdom to visit today.

\- How come Mom? - His father and his brothers do not know, but you have two aunts, and they are both queens from neighboring kingdoms.

\- Why do not you know?

\- The fewer secrets, best Annabeth.

\- When are we going?

\- The ship will depart within an hour and a half, so I suggest you hurry up if you want to meet her cousins.

\- How many cousins I have?

\- You have three cousins, but one is missing since the day he was born.

I was happy to know he had more relatives (but also was a little shocked that only know of their existence only at the time) and I was really excited to find that would meet them.

It was about three o'clock when we reached our destination. Just found out where we were going when we finally met my Aunt Helen and Uncle Nikolai. Liked to know that my two cousins had almost the same age as me, the youngest was six years old and the oldest was eleven years old. The youngest was almost the same name as me: Anna and the other was called Elsa and, like Hans she wore gloves, which was me kind of suggestive. Just over the sound of four hours, another couple had arrived will Arendelle: Tanya and Grayson Corona.

And, due to the situation they were in, they gave notice how seemed afflicted no news of her daughter. I felt a pang in honor of them and you could not help but give my condolences to me just to not leave them even worse.

\- How will the search for Arianne? - Mom asked my uncles during dinner.

\- Is not paying off as expected, but we remain optimistic.

\- With faith, strength and optimism it will solve Tanya aunt. - I could see a rise smile on her face. - I can not be a mother to know how do you feel right now, but do not know how I can feel she's okay, as if one day she would return. Sometimes it seems that is something of a dream to believe that it will happen, but I remain confident until the day that my cousin is safe in his arms again.

\- Thank you ... Annabeth, right? - She asked, touched by my words, getting up and hugging me right away.

\- Girls. - Called the king Nikolai. - The conversations that follow will from now are directed only will we adults, please ask them to withdraw.

\- You want to play in my room? - Asked Anna. Honestly, I was dying to tighten the cheeks of that girl. As a child could be so cuteness to spare (if you can do this).


End file.
